Seamus's Mystery Girl
by yellow 14
Summary: Seamus Finnigan meets a girl who he fascinates him, but he doesn't even know her name. Written for the 2012 Hogwarts Games, mens football


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Written for The 2012 Hogwarts Games GAMES!

AN2: Accents aren't my strong suit, but I've given it my best shot.

Seamus Finnigan smiled as he watched a pretty young witch walk into the bar with her friends. Whoever she was, she was certainly easy on the eyes, with her long blond hair and nice figure. He wouldn't be surprised if she was part-veela either, especially given the way she drew the attention of virtually all the men in the Leaky Cauldron. With a casual stroll, he walked over towards her and gave her a coy smile that normally made most girls go weak at the knees. Especially young witches who were only just of age.

"Would ya like a drink?" he asked, his Irish accent becoming ever so slightly more pronounced and the witch gave him a very cold stare.

"Non, Monseigneur Finnigan," she replied coldly and Seamus jumped.

"Sorry have we met? Because ah doubt I'd 'ave forgotten such a beautiful lady such as yarself?" he asked and she gave him an even colder glare.

"You know my friend Chantelle well enough to break her 'eart," she replied coldly and Seamus winced as he remembered his most recent ex mentioning a part-veela friend who had turned eighteen a few weeks ago. "I want nothing to do wiz zou."

"Come now, surely ya aren't going to hold tha against me? We weren't right fer one another, that's life!" Seamus protested and the witch pulled out her wand and pointed it at his groin.

"If zou do not leave, I will make zou wish zou'd never been born, oui?" she asked, her blue eyes flaring angrily and Seamus decided that discretion was the better part of valour and decided to walk away. But even as he did, he couldn't help but admire the sheer fire in her eyes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

For the next few days, Seamus's mind kept wondering back to the firey blond who had threatened to castrate him with her wand. Such wonderful fire, the kind he sought in a relationship, was clearly there beneath that pretty face. It was a pity that he was unlikely to see her again really, he mused, he would have loved another chance to win her over.

He was so busy musing in fact that he failed to look where he was going and promptly collided with someone and knocked them to the ground.

"Will zou look where you're going!" a familiar voice exclaimed angrily and a stream of French curses assaulted his ears.

"Sorry ah'm not perfect!" he snapped back, before recognising the girl he'd just knocked over. "Hey, it's you! Almost like fate, the two of us meeting again."

"You knocked me over, I vould hard call zat fate, unless zour fate is to be castrated by an annoyed witch," she replied coldly as she stood up. "Now get out of my way, I 'ave to meet my sister."

"Allow me ta see ya to ya destination then," Seamus offered and the girl gave him another glare.

"I am no helpless leetle girl, in need of an escort!" she snapped before storming off.

"That wasn't what I was sayin'," he cursed as he stared at the place she had been.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was almost a year before he saw the girl again. He was at the Ministry party, a Christmas party filled with people he mostly didn't care about. His companion, a dark-haired beauty by the name of Romilda Vane, was wearing an elegant red dress that showed just a little too much cleverage and accentuated her curves in all of the right places. She was a work colleague though and he was only really there as a favour to her after her boyfriend of six months dumped her the day before the event.

"Oh look, there's Harry!" she squealed happily, waving at the famous dark-haired wizard with a smile. Seamus smiled blandly, before suddenly pausing in shock as he suddenly spotted who Harry was talking to. It was none other than the girl who had bounced about inside his head since their last encounter and as the girl left Harry just as Seamus and Romilda were approaching him.

"Good evening Seamus and Romilda, glad you could come," Harry said in a somewhat stilted and stuffy voice, his discomfort clearly showing.

"Hi Harry!" Romilda said in an excited voice as she gave him one of her hundred watt smiles that she reserved for men she was trying to charm. "It's good to see you again. Where's Ginny?"

"She's not well. Some kind of stomach bug I think," Harry replied with a wince and Romilda gave a shriek of surprise.

"But you can't go through the evening without having at least one dance!" she squealed and she grabbed Harry by the hand. and dragged him onto the dance floor with the words, "I will be your dance partner for this dance. You don't mind Seamus?" she asked before dragging Harry away while Seamus chuckled with amusement.

"No I don't mind," he muttered before quickly walking towards the girl, who was sitting down with a drink and was looking increasingly irritated by a young wizard who clearly wasn't getting the message to back off.

"Ah think you should leave the lass alone," he said firmly, causing the young man to jump. "After all, ya don' want her to hurt ya, do ya?"

With a look of fear at Seamus, the young wizard quickly disappeared.

"I did not need zour 'elp!" the girl snapped angrily and Seamus shrugged.

"Ah know ya didn't. Ah just don' like seeing a lady get harassed is all," Seamus replied nonchantly and the girl smiled.

"Merci anyway, zour 'elp was useful," she said as she looked at him. "Maybe zou are not az bad az I think zou are."

"Always a pleasure," he replied dryly. "May I know the name of the fair maiden who ah just saved? It seems only fair after all ya know me better than ah know you."

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour," the girl replied with a smile and she waltzed away as Seamus repeated her name under his breath.

"Gabrielle Delacour," he murmured with a smile. "Who knows, ah might even stand a chance."


End file.
